


59 Drabbles

by zhan9jun (seventheavenly)



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 10:36:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16473929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seventheavenly/pseuds/zhan9jun
Summary: A collection of requested drabbles of Lin Yanjun and You Zhangjing.#1:“Yanjun will be worried and wonder where you are. Have you told him you’re here, at least?”“If I told him,” Zhangjing pouts before continuing, “it won’t count as running away from home…”





	59 Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> Took in some prompts for drabbles earlier this month and... here they are!
> 
> First of all, thank you to all of you who send prompts my way!  
> It’s my first time taking drabbles requests for ZhangJun and there were so many fun and interesting ones, you’re all amazing :’) Extra cookies to those of you who sent Halloween-related prompts, I loved writing those!
> 
> Even though drabbles are supposed to be a hundred words in length — I received many that are more suitable for something longer. Still, I felt bad for letting them go to waste, so I made an exception and wrote for whichever I could! Some prompts were quite abstract, so forgive me if I interpreted it differently.
> 
> If I didn’t pick your prompt, please don’t feel sad (or hate me ;o;)!  
> It’s either because I:  
> • feel that it is more suitable for a much longer fic, or  
> • could not interpret it satisfyingly or well enough for a drabble, or  
> • am not familiar with certain people/things mentioned in the prompt.
> 
> Prompts here have been summarized for readability. 
> 
> Also, just a reminder - please don’t take these drabbles to be expanded into your own fics, because there are quite a few that I would like to write as proper fics! :)

 

* * *

 

 

**1 ♦ Arranged Marriage**

 

“I don’t want to go home, please let me stay,” Zhangjing pleads as he looks at Linong with hopeful puppy eyes.

 

It works and the younger boy sighs, his stern expression dissolving into one of sympathy. “Yanjun will be worried and wonder where you are. Have you told him you’re here, at least?”

 

“If I told him,” Zhangjing pouts before continuing, “it won’t count as running away from home…”

 

“Running away from your **husband** ,” Linong corrects, massaging his temples in hopes of chasing away his growing headache. Knowing his stepbrother, Yanjun would murder him in an instant if he found out that Zhangjing had left their home — to spend the night at Linong’s place.

 

Not wanting to die at such a young age, Linong confirms the cause of Zhangjing’s little rebellion in hopes of finding a solution. “You ran away because you think Yanjun doesn’t like you?”

 

“Dislike is an understatement,” Zhangjing gestures dramatically with his hands. “He **hates** me. I’m surprised he didn’t murder me on our wedding night. Or at the altar. Why’re you looking at me like that?”

 

“Zhangjing,” Linong exits the room as he says, “give me ten minutes.”

 

Exactly ten minutes later, Linong enters the room with a deep blue box in his hands. Extending it out towards Zhangjing, he motions for the other to take it.

 

“What’s this?”

 

“See it for yourself,” Linong says with a tired but hopeful smile. “It’s something Yanjun told me to safekeep for him.”

 

Giving Linong a skeptical look, Zhangjing opens the box carefully. Photos and envelopes fill the box to the brim and Zhangjing immediately catches sight of a familiar one.

 

“Isn’t this my class photo from kindergarten…?”

 

Linong nods, very hopeful this time.

 

“And these envelopes are…”

 

Letters, Zhangjing realizes as he opens one.

 

Written by Lin Yanjun.

 

To... You Zhangjing?

 

As he scans the contents of the letters, Zhangjing is relieved that they aren’t hate mail — and that they aren’t normal letters either.

 

“There’s probably a letter for every year since he’s met you in there,” Linong speaks when Zhangjing is silent for too long. “I wasn’t supposed to look or let anyone know of this box, but I can’t stand you two being like this any longer.”

 

Trying to calm himself, Zhangjing’s shaking hands reach for another envelope. He fumbles to open it, carefully reading through the few pieces of paper within.

 

Then another.

 

And another.

 

By the time he is done reading the fifth one, Zhangjing has to stop.

 

When he looks up at Linong, a tears rolls down his cheek and he wipes it away in haste. If the younger boy had noticed, he chose not to say anything.

 

“These are,” Zhangjing takes a deep breath but fails to continue.

 

_These are love letters._

 

 _From Lin Yanjun to_ **_me_ ** **.**

 

* * *

 

 

**2 ♦ Vampire-murderer-masochist Yanjun.**

 

**_Seven._ **

 

Yanjun closes his book as Zhangjing enters the room. Smiling at the other, Yanjun places the book into a drawer and makes sure to lock it before moving towards his human lover.

 

“What were you writing?” Zhangjing asks as the vampire pulls him into an embrace.

 

“A diary of sorts,” Yanjun replies, his fingers seeking Zhangjing’s and intertwining them. It isn’t a lie, just that there are details he has withheld.

 

Details, such as the names of people he has murdered.

 

Seven of Zhangjing’s lovers in his past lives.

 

“Are you hungry?” Zhangjing giggles and reaches to brush his nose against Yanjun’s jaw. The vampire thinks that it is best that the other does not know — that Zhangjing is most beautiful when he is happy and innocent.

 

“Why would you say that?”

 

“Because you’re always extra touchy when you’re craving for blood,” Zhangjing winks at him and giggles again. “Go ahead, I’m yours to feed on!”

 

Appalled yet amused at how enthusiastic Zhangjing is in regards to his vampiric needs in this lifetime, Yanjun thinks that this incarnation of Zhangjing might be his favourite just yet.

 

“You’re weak,” Yanjun argues weakly. “I already said I wouldn’t drink your blood until you recover.”

 

“It’s just the weather,” Zhangjing waves his hand dismissively. “I’ll be fine in no time!”

 

“No,” the vampire resists, sternly. Only because he knows **it** is going to happen soon.

 

Too soon.

 

Every time he finds a reincarnation of Zhangjing, there are two certainties.

 

Zhangjing always has a lover by the time Yanjun finds him, and the vampire always kills them. Just so he can step into Zhangjing’s life to take their place instead. To be lovers like they were when they first met, all those lifetimes ago.

 

Then, there is Zhangjing’s mortality. Death seemed to love Zhangjing and hate Yanjun, always coming to claim the vampire’s only joy and love too soon. Yanjun had once tried to turn Zhangjing into a vampire, hoping that it would prolong the other’s lifespan.

 

That did not end well, either.

 

Still, he tries in vain now to delay the inevitable: be it in the form of an illness, an accident, or something much worse.

 

“Bored of me already?” Zhangjing puts on an expression of mock hurt. “I thought you said my blood tasted great, that nothing else compares.”

 

“It does, and there is nothing else that comes close,” Yanjun replies through gritted teeth.

 

“Indulge yourself then,” Zhangjing says invitingly, unbuttoning his shirt to reveal the fair skin of his neck. “If not you, then, at least,” he runs a finger along Yanjun’s neck, down across his chest and then lower, “indulge me instead.”

 

And Yanjun does, biting into the soft skin of his lover’s neck as a satisfying moan filled the room.

 

After all, he never had enough time with Zhangjing.

 

If he did not indulge now, he might lose his chance to.

 

Very soon.

 

* * *

 

 

**3 ♦ Yanjun goes ghost hunting at the hospital one night, but instead of finding a ghost, he finds love.**

 

The hospital’s morgue is cold and eerie — something Yanjun is more than accustomed to. The sound of his footsteps are loud in the empty corridors and the lights seem to dim every now and then.

 

If he managed to get rid of the ghost (only one, if he is lucky) in the morgue, he would finally be able to buy that nice house down the street. With that in mind, Yanjun’s grip on his enchanted dagger tightens in excitement.

 

A sudden clatter down the hallway startles Yanjun, but a grin appears on his face after.

 

About time.

 

Dashing towards the sound, he notices a door that has been left ajar and runs in, coming face to face with-

 

A very adorable person.

 

The person does not look like a ghost in the slightest, but the startled scream that escapes his lips could rival that of a banshee, Yanjun notes.

 

Just to be sure, Yanjun reaches to touch the other’s cheek — it is soft, just like he had imagined it to be. Judging by the other’s rosy lips and flushing cheeks, Yanjun is almost sure that the other isn’t a ghost.

 

“You’re human,” he states, matter-of-factly.

 

“And who are you?!” It is then that Yanjun notices the other’s unbuttoned shirt. The nametag on it spells: You Zhangjing.

 

Yanjun thinks that it is an interesting name, and rather pretty too, like its flustered owner.

 

“What are you doing here in the middle of the night?!” Zhangjing fumbles and turns slightly away to button his shirt, too wary to have his back towards the intruder.

 

“My name is Yanjun,” the hunter extends a hand. “I’m here to hunt ghosts.”

 

Looking at Yanjun skeptically, Zhangjing reaches slowly to return the handshake. “There are no ghosts here,” he whispers, but it seems to Yanjun that he is merely in denial. “Did Chaoze send you? I’ve been here for three nights and have yet to s-”

 

A sudden bang resounds through the morgue and they are thrown into darkness. Deranged laughter seeps through the walls, echoing.

 

Taunting.

 

Yanjun feels Zhangjing’s arms wrap around him immediately, the other’s head buried in the crook of his neck.

 

Usually, Yanjun would laugh at those who did not believe in the supernatural until they had to face it. This time, however, Yanjun doesn’t laugh.

 

Only because he thinks You Zhangjing is rather adorable, and would prefer to be on his good graces.

 

“Don’t be scared,” Yanjun pats the other’s back. “I’m here. I’ll protect you.”

 

“Can you get me out of here?”

 

“After I get rid of them.”

 

“...alright.”

 

“And,” Yanjun is glad that Zhangjing doesn’t the grin on his face, “if you promise to go on a date with me after this is done.”

 

* * *

 

 

**4 ♦ Ice Prince Yanjun x Forest Fairy Zhangjing**

 

The guard examines Zhangjing’s invitation carefully before gesturing for him to enter.

 

Stepping into the grand ballroom, Zhangjing is immediately enveloped by warmth and the smell of a lavish feast. The forest fairy is happy to be out of the frosty weather and even happier at the thought of the Ice Prince’s birthday banquet.

 

In fact, he had only travelled all the way for the celebration just for the food.

 

After all, he had never met the prince.

 

The forest fairy had attended in request of his friend, the Forest Prince, who had fallen ill. “I just need you to be there as a representative,” the prince had said, “if you meet the Ice Prince, pay my respects. If you don’t, just enjoy the food.”

 

Honestly, Zhangjing did not even know how the Ice Prince looked like. He had really just obliged for the food. Word had it that the prince is handsome, yet for every ounce of his good looks, his personality is equally as cold and intimidating.

 

Loading up his plate with food and grabbing a goblet of chilled wine, Zhangjing looks for a secluded table in the corner of the ballroom and dines. The food is beyond exquisite and he thinks that it is worth the harsh journey over.

 

“May I join you?”

 

Smiling at the newcomer, Zhangjing nods and gestures for the other to take any of the empty seats at his table. The other makes no move to introduce himself, so Zhangjing does not either, preferring to continue his feast.

 

“The food must be really delicious,” the other says after a while.

 

“It is.”

 

“One would wonder if you came to celebrate or to eat.” As the other sounds more amused than disapproving, Zhangjing embarrassedly admits to the latter. “I barely know the prince,” Zhangjing adds and then asks: “Do you?”

 

The other’s answer comes in the form of an intense stare, followed by a question: “What’s your name?”

 

Zhangjing introduces himself, and learns the other’s name.

 

Yanjun.

 

With Yanjun’s arrival, his once-silent meal turns into one of many questions from the other, then into a conversation between friends who have known each other for years. Zhangjing does not know when, but he soon realizes that their conversation has become like crystals waves lapping on a night shore: drifting between a playful repertoire into one that is mysterious — and almost intimate.

 

Zhangjing doesn’t dance, but Yanjun manages to coax him into dancing out in the prince’s garden — enchanted to be warm despite the falling snow.

 

Zhangjing doesn’t kiss strangers, but when Yanjun pulls him into a deep kiss — he just tells himself that it is the wine and that Yanjun isn’t **_that_ ** much of a stranger anyway.

 

When he breaks the kiss, Yanjun looks almost pained. “Zhangjing,” he whispers as his fingers circle around the fairy’s gently but firmly, “will you stay here in my kingdom?”

 

It takes the forest fairy a moment to understand what Yanjun actually means, and in that same moment, he realizes why Yanjun’s name is familiar.

 

“May I be so bold as to ask why the Ice Prince wants this forest fairy to stay here…?”

 

“If I said I fell in love at first sight, would you believe me?”

 

* * *

 

**5 ♦ For Zhangjun; Yanjun finally makes chocolates for Zhangjing.**

 

Yanjun is jealous of the people who are talented at coaxing angry boyfriends, because he isn’t one.

 

Glancing sideways at Zhangjing who is aggressively pressing on the TV remote to skip from channel to channel, he sighs inwardly.

 

He had a knack for saying the wrong things at the wrong time, and even though Zhangjing is mostly considerate and forgiving whenever he did so — he supposes that his boyfriend’s mood isn’t the best earlier that day.

 

Thanks to his tactless words, Zhangjing’s mood had worsened.

 

He would rather the other scream at him — because it was scariest when Zhangjing fumed silently.

 

Getting up, Yanjun heads to the kitchen and returns to the couch after. Taking a deep breath, he leans and pulls Zhangjing into a kiss.

 

The other yelps at the sudden tug on his neck and puts up a fight that lasts only a few seconds — his body soon relaxing as Yanjun licked at his lips for entry. There is another yelp when Zhangjing feels something slip into his mouth and he pulls back in shock.

 

“What is-”

 

“I made chocolates for you,” Yanjun explains. “I was going to gift them to you tomorrow for our anniversary, but I didn’t want you being angry at me till then.”

 

Yanjun watches as Zhangjing flushes — as the other is debating on whether to stay angry or blush or do both at the same time.

 

“Do they taste good?” Yanjun tries, when Zhangjing does not say anything.

 

“...not as good as you, I guess.”

 

Yanjun smiles when he pulls Zhangjing in for another kiss.

 

Even if he sucked at making chocolates, at least his coaxing skills have improved.

 

* * *

 

 

**6 ♦ For Eli; Trick-or-Treat Soulmates**

 

“Yanjun, that’s so tacky,” Linong shakes his head in disapproval. “Who dresses up as Prince Charming?”

 

“It was the only costume I could get… and what’s wrong with being a prince?!”

 

“I guess it could be popular with the girls,” Justin offers before adding, “but it’s so uncool!”

 

Being kids, and rather competitive ones at that, Yanjun’s group of friends put a lot of thought into their getups for the evening's events. However, Yanjun himself had not bothered much, only donning the costume his mother had prepared out of obligation.

 

Rolling his eyes, Yanjun announces that he will go trick-or-treating by himself, not wanting to be teased the entire night through. Yet, he ends up trudging alone on the street instead of ringing doorbells, finding no joy in asking for treats alone.

 

A sudden scream breaks him from his sombre thoughts and he rushes towards the source, bumping into someone so hard that they both fall backwards. Even though he isn’t entirely athletic, Yanjun’s reflexes spur him to hold onto the other, pulling them back together instead of falling towards the ground.

 

“I’m sorry,” the other says anxiously and apologetically, “I was so scared I didn’t see where I was going!”

 

Even though Yanjun is thoroughly prepared to reprimand the other, the words die on his lips when he looks at the other properly. Skin as fair as snow, black eyes still bright under the streetlights, and lips as red as blood — “Snow White?”

 

“Zhangjing,” the other corrects, before realizing that the comment is for his costume. “Don’t ask,” he sighs, “I lost a bet and had to dress up as this…”

 

Yanjun introduces himself and smiles. “It suits you. I mean,” he quickly adds when Zhangjing’s eyes widen at him, “you look nice still, at least.”

 

In the soft glow of the street lamp, Yanjun sees a flush creep over the other’s fair cheeks — and feels his own heating up too.

 

“Are you saying that just because you’re dressed as Prince Charming?” Zhangjing asks doubtfully, gazing at Yanjun’s costume and lingering on his face before moving towards the ground.

 

“I mean it,” Yanjun says, his voice softer than he intends it to be. “And uh, are you alright? I heard you screaming earlier…?”

 

Reminded of his fear, Zhangjing shifts closer to Yanjun and tugs on his sleeve. “I got separated by my friends and was trying to find them when I heard something moving in the bushes,” Zhangjing explains anxiously, “I even fell before I bumped into you…”

 

“Are you hurt?” Yanjun’s eyebrows furrow and he reaches for for Zhangjing’s hands to examine them. “What’s this?”

 

“Hmm?” Zhangjing leans to take a closer look at the mark on his own wrist. “It wasn’t there earlier… oh!”

 

As he stares at the string of numbers on Zhangjing’s skin, Yanjun soon realizes why they are familiar. “My birthdate.”

 

“Your birthdate?”

 

Quickly checking his own wrists, Yanjun sees a string of numbers there that had never existed before. “Is your birthday on September 19th, 1994, by any chance?”

 

“Yes,” Zhangjing answers breathlessly.

 

_Yes, we’re soulmates._

 

“Um,” Yanjun feels shy suddenly, “since you’re separated from your friends, would you like to go trick-or-treating with me instead?”

 

When Zhangjing beams at him, Yanjun comes to understand what it means to have butterflies in one’s stomach.

 

“Are you offering that because we’re dressed as a pair? Prince Charming and Snow White?” Zhangjing giggles at his own question.

 

“No,” Yanjun takes a deep breath before continuing, “but it’d be nice to be a pair from now on.”

 

* * *

 

 

**7 ♦ For A.K.L & anon; “We are close to each other and yet we are far away” + company keeping them apart.**

**(I had already written this for the former prompt before receiving the latter, so this is for both!)**

 

Yanjun glances out the window.

 

Or, more precisely, at the reflection of a certain vocalist in the window.

 

He sees Zhangjing’s sleeping form in the chair across the aisle, half-covered by a slipping blanket.

 

His hand itch to pull it back over the other, but when he looks back and sees his manager sitting in the chair in front of Zhangjing, Yanjun bites his lip and kills the urge.  

 

Or, at least, he tries to.

 

Returning his gaze onto the window — in actuality, Zhangjing — Yanjun lets his thoughts wander.

 

_“There have been too many rumours of you two dating. You promised that you would be careful, but the management thinks that it’s getting out of hand.”_

 

_“The recent photos of you two from you little date affected certain negotiations in a bad light. I’ve already said that it is too dangerous. You’ll never know who’s watching.”_

 

_“If you don’t put some distance between yourself and Zhangjing, we’re not going to have you share schedules anymore.”_

 

Angry that his thoughts have to remind him of his manager’s warning, Yanjun sighs and picks up his phone, his heart skipping a beat when he catches sight of a certain notification.

 

[ Am I that good looking that you have to keep staring at my reflection? ]

 

Looking up, Yanjun sees Zhangjing winking at him before he adjusts the blanket and closes his eyes again.

 

[ I was just checking the scenery out. ]

 

Zhangjing shifts under the blanket and Yanjun waits for the other’s reply, feeling very much like a teenager waiting to hear from one’s crush.

 

[ We’re on an airplane and it’s entirely black outside, Lin Yanjun. Try harder. ]

 

Yanjun’s lips lift and he bites on his lower lip, in case anyone sees.

 

[ You have a point. How’s this then? ]

 

After hitting send, Yanjun glances over to see his boyfriend smile widely.

 

_[ I just miss you. And I love you so much. ]_

 

* * *

 

 

**8 ♦ For A.K.L; First Love**

 

It could take a second, perhaps a minute, an hour — or maybe years for one to fall in love with something.

 

With someone.

 

For Yanjun, it takes a few weeks.

 

The feeling doesn’t rain upon him like sudden rain, but grows within him like a spring bud in April.

 

There are no events that lead him to realizing his feelings, no dramatic rescues nor timely meetings that led to debts and thoughts — just a smile.

 

And Zhangjing’s captivating laughter.

 

As the other’s voice filled his ears and leaned towards him, Yanjun feels his arms move on their own to circle around Zhangjing’s smaller frame. To keep the other close, _closer_ , and perhaps forever.

 

Yanjun has liked a fair share of people, fickle and naive feelings that came and went like an evening breeze; but he thinks that his feelings for You Zhangjing is what one would refer to as a first love.

 

* * *

 

 

**9 ♦ Russian Roulette**

 

“Five out of six,” Zhangjing slides the revolver towards Yanjun, a smirk tugging at the side of his lips.

 

“If I survive, you’ll marry me?” Yanjun brushes a finger along the cold metal of the gun and mirrors Zhangjing’s smirk.

 

Thinking of his previous suitors for the shortest moment, Zhangjing nods, his grin growing wider. ‘It’s a shame,’ Zhangjing thinks to himself as he studies Yanjun’s handsome features, ‘this one is so handsome.’

 

Perhaps he could give the other a chance, he thinks, before he is reminded of the many troubling suitors he had to go through in the past.

 

It’s better to chase them out the door as soon as possible.

 

Considering his family’s wealth and status, there had been many who had courted Zhangjing. Yanjun had claimed that he had no interest in money nor social prestige, but those were lines that Zhangjing had heard one too many times.

 

He had introduced Russian Roulette to his suitors in hopes of cutting down the numbers, to weed them out before they could even think of taking root. No one had yet to actually take up the offer.

 

Until Yanjun.

 

Zhangjing thinks the other will stop at the last second, like many others before him.

 

Yanjun thinks that Zhangjing will be his at last, as he picks up the revolver.

 

After all, vampires wouldn’t die from a mere gunshot.

 

* * *

 

 

**10 ♦ Anything based off Gudeng Gudeng Banana.**

 

It doesn’t happen often, but sometimes, the staff don’t bother record them sleeping.

 

Yanjun thinks it might be due to Dinghao's request as well, considering the fact that they haven't seen Zhangjing and Yanjun for a long time, insisting on how they wanted to catch up without needing to be wary of their words.

 

Or perhaps the staff had enough footage and did not see the need to have more of them sleeping either, But regardless of the reasons, Yanjun is thankful. He always feels better when the cameras are off, when he can finally, actually have time to himself.

 

And, time for Zhangjing.

 

Picking up his phone, he sends a text to Zhangjing, telling the other to visit his room. There was a reason Yanjun chose to stay in a single room, after all.

 

There is no reply from the other, so Yanjun waits, switching off all other lights besides the bedside lamp.

 

Five minutes later, Yanjun wonders if Zhangjing is too occupied with pillow talk to even notice his message. Even though he knows how much Zhangjing misses everyone else, Yanjun can’t help but feel a tinge of jealousy and disappointment.

 

Ten minutes later, the Taiwanese boy pulls the blankets securely over himself and huffs, as if the action would work to reduce his hopefulness.

 

Half an hour, just when Yanjun wonders if he should just let slumber claim him; he hears the door creak.

 

Sitting up immediately, he feels his heart immediately swell at the sight of his visitor. Zhangjing pads over and onto his bed, making himself comfortable beside the bed that is too small to fit them both — but it does anyway.

 

The older boy looks at Yanjun - his eyes eyes laden with exhaustion but still as bright as Yanjun loved them to be. “Sorry I took so long,” Zhangjing says, leaning over and wrapping his arms around Yanjun. “They weren’t going to sleep any time soon and I didn’t want to leave abruptly.”

 

“Oh, so making me wait is alright?”

 

“Don’t be angry,” Zhangjing coaxes, tightening his embrace. “I’ll make it up to you.”

 

“You better start now, then,” Yanjun says, already pulling the other downwards with him.

 

* * *

 

 

**11 ♦  Secret Dates / Hidden Relationship**

**(Was first thinking to merge this one with #10, but decided to write a new one instead.)**

 

At first, Zhangjing had been scared.

 

Even though it was just the two of them, under layers of jackets, scarves, masks and caps — he could not shake the feeling of being watched. Of being recognized.

 

Not even the veil of night comforted him.

 

Nothing much did, except, perhaps Yanjun’s fingers that were holding onto his tightly.

 

Their dates begin in cinemas, watching late night movies no one else wanted to watch — not that they were watching either.

 

Under Yanjun’s coaxing, Zhangjing soon felt less — just ever so slightly less — paranoid and careful, and they begun having candlelit dinners for two in the private rooms of restaurants. Sometimes, Zhangjing thought the waiters recognized them, but Yanjun always dealt with it and they were yet to be caught months later.

 

That worked to boost Zhangjing’s confidence in their little rendezvous sessions, much to Yanjun’s joy. Parks, hotel rooms, seaside villas and even private yachts were but a few on their list of dating spots.

 

Sometimes, when they are pressed against each other’s heated skin in the dark of night, when Yanjun presses desperate kisses on his lips — Zhangjing wonders how long they should go on like so.

 

Hidden, as if they aren’t meant to be.

 

Other times, when Zhangjing wakes up to the warmth of Yanjun’s skin against his, the younger’s arm wrapped tightly around him as if to protect him from all the harm the world could offer — Zhangjing thinks that it’s alright.

 

That even if no one else knew how deeply their love for each other is, at least they themselves did.

 

* * *

 

 

**12 ♦ Yanjun doesn’t notice Zhangjing’s affections for him, and Ziyi tries to keep Zhangjing from being hurt.**

 

There is a saying that bystanders can see a situation more clearly than those who are involved.

 

As of now, Wang Ziyi understands it very well.

 

He watches as Zhangjing leans closer to Yanjun as he laughs, his smaller hand finding place on Yanjun’s arm and lingering there longer than one would expect between friends.

 

Then watches as Yanjun responds to Zhangjing’s flirting as if he would as a friend.

 

Ziyi notices the tinge of disappointment in the shorter boy’s eyes, but it is quickly hidden behind his usually bubbly persona.

 

However, those looks of disappointment become more frequent, and are soon mixed with a sadness that makes Ziyi’s heart ache.

 

“Zhangjing,” he calls after the other boy one evening. “Don’t go to the party at Yanjun’s place. Stay here and keep me company while I finish this series.”

 

The shorter boy looks surprised for a moment and flashes him a smile after. “That seventy-episode series you’ve been watching day and night? Are you still not done?”

 

“Last two episodes,” Ziyi says, hoping that Zhangjing would be convinced. “I even bought two new pints of ice cream.”

 

The truth was, Ziyi could go with Zhangjing, but he could not bear seeing Zhangjing watch as Yanjun flirted with others from the side, entirely oblivious to the other’s feelings. Ziyi had been coming up with tons of excuses to have Zhangjing stay in their shared room instead of heading out to parties where Yanjun would definitely be at: from baking together, late night snacks, assignments — to even faking a headache once.

 

That one time, Zhangjing had stayed; but he had left every other time, returning with a dejected look on his face because he thought Ziyi had been asleep on the couch.

 

“I guess,” Zhangjing slips out of his jacket and joins Ziyi on the couch, “some ice cream would be nice.”

 

* * *

 

 

 **13** ♦ **Ziyi stares at Zhangjing in front Yanjun's salad.**

 

“Why aren’t you wearing your jacket properly?” Yanjun nags at Zhangjing, even though he himself is appreciative of the exposed milky skin of the other’s shoulder.

 

Zhangjing continues typing away furiously on his laptop, telling Yanjun that his assignment deadline is a thousand times more important than that. Sighing, Yanjun pulls the other’s jacket up and glares at the person sitting across the table: Wang Ziyi.

 

Wang Ziyi — who had been staring at Zhangjing for the past five minutes as if he is his entire world.

 

“He is **my** entire world,” Yanjun wants to shout across; but even though it is true, that everyone calls them a couple — the fact is that neither he nor Zhangjing had talked about how they felt about each other. Thus, they are merely _best friends_ and nothing more.

 

Yanjun had suggested moving to another table — after all, the study hall was huge, but Zhangjing had refused, not wanting to waste time doing so. Thus, Yanjun had been glacing up from his assignment every few seconds to glare at their classmate.

 

Ziyi is unfazed, sometimes letting his gaze wander only to settle back comfortably on Zhangjing.

 

Miffed, Yanjun scribbles on a piece of paper and flashes it at Ziyi.

 

At the note, Ziyi finally stops staring, bowing his head in apology and taking his leave.

 

An hour later, when Zhangjing has finally submitted his assignment online, he finds Yanjun asleep next to him. His first thought is to draw on the other’s face, but notices a piece of paper under the other’s arm that did not seem to be there earlier.

 

Removing it carefully, he flips it over and his cheeks flush.

 

The words _STOP STARING AT MY BOYFRIEND_ are written in angry bold strokes and Zhangjing does not know whether to laugh or cry.

 

* * *

 

 

**14 ♦ For kelly; Infinity War AU where either of them disappears after the snap.**

 

It takes only a second for things to change.

 

Perhaps, if it were really a second, Yanjun thinks that it would have been less painful.

 

He remembers the scene too well: Zhangjing wrapped in his arms, snuggling against him and giggling — his soft hair tickling Yanjun’s jaw and his body shaking from the cold joke the other had said; to a sudden gasp and their surprise at the tips of Zhangjing’s fingers dissolving into thin air.

 

“Yanjun,” Zhangjing had whispered in panic.

 

Desperation makes one do silly things, and Yanjun had tried to grab at Zhangjing’s hand then, only to touch nothing. Still, he had wrapped his arms tighter around his lover, praying that it would stop whatever it was that was happening.

 

Praying that Zhangjing would be alright.

 

However, the other only kept vanishing bit by bit.

 

It was probably less than thirty seconds before Zhangjing had entirely disappeared, but it felt like an excruciating year for Yanjun: watching the panic in Zhangjing’s eyes while trying to hide his own, watching his lover accept that the phenomenon was not going to stop, feeling Zhangjing press desperate kisses while gripping his fingers tightly.

 

Till this day, Yanjun wonders if Zhangjing had more to say then.

 

If he had chosen the best words to say in that short time before he left.

 

Yanjun hopes so, because the memory of Zhangjing’s voice saying those words are the only things that make the horrible nightmares of that scene just _slightly_ better.

 

“I love you, Lin Yanjun,” Zhangjing had offered one last smile and a request. “Please live well, even if I’m gone.”

 

And so, Yanjun tries.

 

With half of his friends and family gone, holding onto those who are still present; he tries to not let the pain consume him. Every time he turns around to talk to Zhangjing only to remember that the other isn’t there, every time he walks past a place they have been to before, every time his lips miss the feeling of Zhangjing’s — he tries.

 

Even when he begins to hope that it is all a nightmare he would soon wake up from; even when he begins to wonder if his time with Zhangjing had merely been a dream — he tries.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if the last one is too angsty for Halloween, I listed the drabbles based on the order I received and wrote them 彡(´∀`;)彡You're welcome to reread the happier ones if you have the need to…!
> 
> Again, thank you if you have submitted a prompt!
> 
> Regardless of whether I managed to write it or not, I really enjoyed reading them and have many that I’d like to write as proper fics! I plan to accept more drabble requests and even proper fic prompts in the future, so don’t worry (´∀`) The day will come!
> 
> Also, if there is a specific drabble here that you’d like to see expanded, do let me know in the comments or let me know through Twitter DMs~
> 
> And last but not least, Happy Halloween :D


End file.
